Half a second PewdieCry
by BeccaPige
Summary: When Felix's classmate, Ryan goes missing, Felix gets suspisious. It turns out he was in the hosppital, causing Felix to get more suspisious. As time passes and Ryan seems to open up more and Felix and him starts sharing a closer bond. But, everything could be crushed in just half a second. [asdf I fail Q A Q]


**A/N: Hello, I guess? This will be my very first fanfiction ever, so it may suck XD; I've written a few stories on my dA account, but I'm still noob~ This is a one-shot but I hope you'll enjoy~**

Felix's P.O.V;

I direct my focus on the piece of paper with my doodles as soon as the teacher faces away from me. I already knew that a group of girls would've already directed their attention to their new cellphones and whatnot. I think the only person in my class who actually would pay attention was a boy named Ryan. He sat in the very back of the classroom and was the quiet, closed up kid. His seat had been empty for the last two days, though. Nobody knew why he wasn't here, they didn't really care, I guess, I don't even think the teachers cared about Ryan being missing. But to me, it was a bother. We never really talked, well, we worked on a science project together sometime ago but we hadn't spoken since, he actually didn't really speak much during the time we worked on that project. I would only get a light chuckle in response to my jokes at most. I don't even know how the final project turned out, since I was laying sick in bed that day. All I heard was that Ryan got paired up with someone else who had gotten in a fight with their group and had been thrown out of it.

Ryan never got involved in 'drama' like that.

Ryan was always there.

_So why wasn't he here_ now?

I start randomly doodling shapes on the piece of paper in front of me, but direct my focus to the teacher as he turned around again.

"That concludes our lesson for today. Felix will you gather in our textbooks?"

I nod and get up, grabbing my own textbook as the rest of the class leave the classroom. I had just finished gathering in the textbooks and handed them to the teacher as a piece of paper fell out of one. I picked it up.

'One of those typical ways for girls to talk, writing messages to eachother on paper..'

It was gossip talk.

About Ryan.

I had just spotted his name once but got interested right after. I sat on my seat after the teacher left the classroom.

_'Did you hear about Ryan?'_

_'That silent, slight creepy kid?'_

_'Uh-huh'_

_'What about him?'_

_'I heard he was sent to the hospital'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'You know everithing*, Sophia!'_

I sigh and grab a pencil then change the 'everithing' to 'everything' and continue reading.

_'Haha, I know 3'_

Ryan was in the hospital? Why would he be there? I was confused. Well, I think Ryan would be even more confused if I would just randomly show up and ask him. Maybe I could ask his mother? Oh right, his parents are divorced and he lives with his father. I glanced as the bell rang again and the classroom got filled up with students once again.

"I shouldn't think too much about him. If we hadn't worked on that project, he probably wouldn't even know I exist."

* * *

The final bell rang and I left the school. I had forgotten about Ryan at this point, since my head was filled up with 'important' facts about World War 2. My headphones were hanging loose around my neck and was playing music without me noticing for around two minutes. It was the theme of some action movie. It seemed pretty epic after I placed the headphones around my ears. I honestly felt like a total bad ass just walking with the theme playing. To others, though, I probably seemed retarded. After a while the music stopped playing and changed to my ringtone, Sexy and I know it. I picked it up.

"You've reached, Felix, I'm currently not at my phone, but feel free to leave a message after the beep."

I faked a beep.

"Dear. I know that's not your voice mail."

It was my mother.

"I just called for you to know a friend of yours is coming over for dinner, is that alright?"

"Yeah it's fine I guess. Who's coming over?"

"Ryan from your class"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I want to make a good first impression, so please clean your room?"

I sighed.

"Alright"

Seems like I'll get my questions answered.

**A/N: *I intentionally misspelled that**

**Ahaha, that's it ^-^; It's pretty short, right? Did I drag out the story too much already? I think I did (^^;;;;; ) Alot of questions were asked here but I'll try and answer them in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and stay tuned for updates 8D!**


End file.
